trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Young Crazed Peelings
The Young Crazed Peelings are an English club currently playing in the English Premier League. Manager Benjie Ward has managed the Young Crazed Peelings since Season 3 who are most famous for their Season 14 UETA Cup triumph and being the only English club to win a European trophy. The club had improved its league position for 8 seasons culminating in an 8th placed finish in 1.1 and an English Cup victory at the end of Season 13. Sadly after going for glory on 3 fronts, the club were relegated back to 2.2 after losing 3-0 in a playoff match to FC Mossley in Season 14. The Coral Fangs regained their place amongst the English elite by bouncing straight back as champions of 2.2 with a 9 point margin in Season 15. Season 14's playoff defeat came after a disastrous run of form near the end of the season which saw the side go 8 games without a win in the league and also crash out of the English Cup to eventual winners Masseys Marvels. Despite this poor league form, the squad performed extremely well in Europe playing attractive attacking football to win the UETA Cup against the odds. A 2-0 victory over Polands now banned side Tomus TEAM in the final saw the club claim their 2nd piece of major silverware. Some pundits believed by going for honours in both cups, in addition to the gruelling Premier League season saw the squad stretched with several crippling injuries midway through the season not helping. Season 16 saw the side back in 1.1 after romping to the 2.2 Championship in Season 15. A credible 9th placed finish and an English Cup Quarter Final means the side are hungry for more success and hoping to improve on their best ever finish of 8th in the Premier League and potential European qualification. Club Honours * Season 15 : Division 2.2 : Champions *Season 14 : UETA Cup : Winners *Season 13 : English Cup : Winners *Season 11 : Champions League for Normal Teams : Champions *Season 10 : Division 2.2 : Champions *Season 9 : Division 2.2 : 3rd Place *Season 7 : Division 3.4 : Champions *Season 3 : Division 4.2 : Runner-Up Club History *Season 16: 9th place ( Division 1.1 ) *Season 15: 1st place( Division 2.2 ) *Season 14: 13th place( Division 1.1 ) *Season 13: 8th place( Division 1.1 ) *Season 12: 9th place ( Division 1.1 ) *Season 11: 11th place ( Division 1.1 ) *Season 10: 1st place ( Division 2.2 ) *Season 9: 3rd place ( Division 2.2 ) *Season 8: 10th place ( Division 2.2 ) *Season 7: 1st place ( Division 3.4 ) *Season 6: 7th place ( Division 3.4 ) *Season 5: 15th place ( Division 2.2 ) *Season 4: 6th place ( Division 3.1 ) *Season 3: 2nd place ( Division 4.2 ) First Team Squad *'Goalkeepers' **Nr.1 Jack "The Knife" Sharp **Nr.28 Oliver Wade *'Defenders' **Nr.2 Matt Avery **Nr.3 Tony Lee **Nr.4 Robert Perry **Nr.5 Fabio Bertaud **Nr.12 Matthew Ball **Nr.14 Ian Braun *'Midfielders' **Nr.6 Caldwell Agnew **Nr.7 Mario Běhůnek **Nr.8 Andrew Davies **Nr.10 Matt Hartley **Nr.11 Tim "Dream" Weaver **Nr.13 Trilokchand Míguez **Nr.15 Jack Yates *'Forwards' **Nr.9 Adamos Makrides Promising Youngsters *Matt Jenas *Nick McNeil *Les Avery *William Ward *Paul Flitcroft *Robert Powell Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 74 - D4.2 Season 3 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 94 - D4.2 Season 3 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 25 - D2.2 Season 15 **Top Goalscorer for a season: 25 - Alan Turner **Most fans: 19717 17 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 311 - Robert Perry 3 to Present **Most goals: 91 - Adamos Makrides 12 to present **Most assists: 49 - Andrew Davies 6 to present **Most Man of the match: 25 - Andrew Davies 6 to present **Most experienced player: 34 - Tyreck Ralph 10 to 12 **Best average rating: 6.71 - Tyreck Ralph 11 **Oldest Player(s): 35 - Emilio .... 12 **Record transfer fee paid: 350,377,028 to Coventry Forever for Matt Hartley 13 **Record transfer fee received: 203,017,924 from Barcelona\\\' for Steven Hoyte 15 Club Awards *'Fan Club Player' **Season 12: T. Ammannati **Season 13: A. Makrides **Season 14: B. Cienfuegos **Season 15: M. Běhůnek **Season 16: M. Hartley *'Assist Leader' **Season 12: T. Ammannati- 5 **Season 13: M. Avery - 9 **Season 14: A. Makrides - 11 **Season 15: T. Weaver - 10 **Season 16: T. Weaver - 13 *'Top goalscorer' **Season 12: A. Makrides - 15 **Season 13: A. Makrides - 21 **Season 14: A. Makrides - 15 **Season 15: A. Makrides - 22 **Season 16: A. Makrides - 17 Player Awards *'Player-of-the-year' **Season 12: A. Davies - 6.18 in 33 games - Div 1.1 **Season 13: B. Cienfuegos - 6.31 in 42 games - Div 1.1 **Season 14: B. Cienfuegos - 6.30 in 30 games - Div 1.1 **Season 15: T. Weaver / M. Běhůnek - 6.63 in 35 games - Div 2.2 **Season 16: M. Ball - 6.67 in 30 games - Div 1.1 *'U-22 player' **Season 12: M. Avery- 5.64 in 39 games - Div 1.1 **Season 13: M. Avery - 5.71 in 41 games - Div 1.1 **Season 14: T. Lee - 5.76 in 37 games - Div 1.1 **Season 15: T. Weaver - 6.63 in 35 games - Div 2.2 **Season 16: T. Weaver - 6.05 in 41 games - Div 1.1 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs